In the prior art, flexible strips and the shell of an electroacoustic transducer are mainly bonded by snap-fitting or injection-molding. However, when the flexible strips and the shell are bonded by snap-fitting, the flexible strips can be easily deflected, the bonding is insecure, and the assembling process is complicated. If the flexible strips and the shell are bonded by injection molding, the assembling process is simple and the bonding is stable.
With regard to the structure that the flexible strips and the shell are bonded by injection molding, in the prior art, the material of the flexible strips are shaped into strip-shaped elements, and then the joint portion of the flexible strip is bonded to the shell by injection molding, where the joint portion is the portion bonded to the shell on the flexible strip, and after being bonded, one end of the flexible strip is exposed from the edge of the shell, then the flexible strip is bent from the edge of shell to form the bent portion of the flexible strip, which bent portion is able to be flexibly deformed, enabling the flexible strip to be electrically connected with circuitry of the final product.
However, in the existing structure, the bent portion has a certain curvature radius after the flexible strip is bent from the edge and thus projects beyond the edge of the shell inevitably, which increases the volume of the electroacoustic transducer and wastes the space of the final product when the electroacoustic transducer is assembled into the final product, thus adverse to the miniaturization of the final product. Thus, there is a demand for improving the electroacoustic transducer with such a structure to eliminate the above defects.